Sans's Depression
by Oreo-san
Summary: SPOILERS for the genocide route. Sans doesn't like the new fallen human. They are a demon sent straight from hell.
1. Chapter 1

"Another kid fell down today hopefully this one is going to be good she seemed pretty nice, well time for my nap!"I said as I dozed of for the seventh time.

* * *

When I woke up it felt different, had the game reset again?! I hoped and prayed that it hadn't reset but when I went out, it was the first day again. So I did what I was supposed to but I felt something in the air, something dark something lingering in the shadow as if going to strike and kill me or Paps at any moment. _I have to just be tired_ I thought to myself as I noticed the human walking up.

I smiled this joke never got old none of my jokes did. I followed the human as I was supposed to until they heard me. I said " Don't you know how to greet a new pal, turn around and shake my hand." They didn't turn around so I said it again only this time they got mad at me. " Uh.. Don't you know how to greet a new-" they turn around and spat in my face

"Don't say it again I heard you the first time you stupid skeleton." I was so surprised I didn't even reply I didn't expect them to yell into my face like that.

Eventually I replied " Nice to meet you too…?" I held out my hand they just stared at me like

"Really after I just yelled at you you think I'm going to shake your hand, nice try!" So I moved on but I was sad my joke didn't work

"Well go on ahead through the gate-"

"My brother made it too big!" The human knew what I was going to say now that was _creepy._

I just followed her I didn't have any other option. When we got to the lamp I didn't stick to the exact lines I was supposed to say, I don't know about the other monsters but for me, I can change the likes. _I think for the other monsters they just say it and do what they are supposed to or it's just another day and they don't notice that they repeat anything._

Instead this time I said

" Uh… Well, you can go hid behind that conveniently shaped lamp my brother is coming I want to surprise him."

But she just continued to be rude and spat "I do whatever I want and I don't want to stand behind a stupid lamp, I'm going to sit on this rock out in the open!"

I was frozen I didn't mean to offend anyone I just wanted to surprise my brother with the human, So we just waited in awkward silence. It wasn't too long until Papyrus came. He over reacted to everything but that's why I love him. He came and yelled "Sans, you lazy bones you haven't done a thing all day have you."

"Oh, Papyrus are you sure about that." I glanced at the human he looked from the human to me and we both repeated this for 2 minutes straight.

"A human!" He finally yelled with bursting excitement.

I nodded all though Paps was happy I was not I had a terrible feeling about this human. Maybe she was nice but she was scared and had attitude with everyone. So we went on, we did the puzzles as usual she still had attitude and was even rude to Papyrus.

* * *

After I tucked Paps in I went to my friend behind the door and was hoping to talk to her.

"Hey, you there."I said to the door.

I heard nothing I just wanted to hear her sweet caring voice but she must have been sleeping. I went home and went to bed but I had nightmares as always.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I plan to upload another chapter within a week or so. Please leave a review on your thoughts!**

 **Also it is an choice on Frisk's gender, but personally I think she is a girl, which is why I say 'she' instead of 'they'. And just to clear up any potential confusion, Frisk is controlled by the player and will do/say what I imagine the player would do/say when they play. (As in the comments that you would make while playing the game, and Frisk actually saying them.) Hope that makes sense! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

I take naps for the reason of nightmares and tossing and turn! I just can never fall asleep during the night I mean if there were any evil wanting to hurt us they would come at night! Am I crazy? No no!

Well anyway I fell asleep thinking about my friend on the other side of the door, then I woke up. I thought it was day but I was wrong I was dreaming. Papyrus made us spaghetti as usual he was going to stop the human today.

So when the human came he tried giving her a hug, but I saw what the demon child had, she had a knife! I ran as fast as I could and tackled the human, Papyrus was mad but I didn't care. I was going to choke the demon child to death if I had to, but she tried to stab me I dodged nearly getting my head sliced off.

Paps ran away somewhere in waterfall and I ran after him, he was hiding, I left the human in the snow. He was scared I had scared him by tackling the human he saw what she was going to do and he was traumatized. I gave him a hug I told him that sometimes people were good and sometimes they were bad. I told him everything was okay I was alive he was alive he had me and I had him.

Then I actually woke up for the real day the day Paps would capture the human. Maybe the human just had a bad day yesterday?

"Paps are you awake? Do you want to make spaghetti?" Paps ran right out of his room to the kitchen and started making spaghetti.

I always wondered how he got up so fast it was 9 a.m. but still I started questioning Paps. "Hey, Paps what are you gonna do today?"

"Oh I know The Great Papyrus is going to capture the human and become a Royal Guard!"

"Why do you want to be a Royal Guard I mean isn't it nice at home?"

"Because Sans I have to get my popularity up!"

"Wow."

" Wow what Sans, wow that would be a lot of work because it would be for you lazy bones!"

" Yeah I guess so." We were silent for the rest of the meal then Papyrus went out to capture the human.

I was debating on what to do because _what if the human just had a bad day yesterday. Today will be a good day I'm sure of it, my nightmare is bullshit anyway, it is not reality. I'm gonna go to Grillby's, maybe I'll take the human._

So I went outside and there she was I smiled at her walked up to her and said "Hey do ya want to come to Grillby's with me?" She just gave me a dirty look and walked away.

"Are you sure I'll buy, you've got to be hungry they got fries!" She looked at me hungrily patted her stomach and came along.

"Did you have a bad day yesterday because you were pretty rude."

"This is me everyday, at least in this run." She mumbled so I didn't hear the last part but whatever it was I didn't like it.

"Well, you have a busy day my brother he wants to capture you just play along okay he won't hurt you no matter what."

"Yeah whatever, bye." She left I payed and when I got back outside I walked to the fight I figured they wouldn't actually be fighting.

But the human had a little wooden dagger and Papyrus was pleading for someone, something to help. I ran to him but I only caught his scarf and sat in the ashes of my brother.

WHAT! H _e is innocent perfectly innocent. He didn't want to hurt anyone, anyone at all! He is a pacifist. She is a genocidist, an evil demon child from hell coming to our world to kill the lives of INNOCENT MONSTERS!_

 _H-he is g-gone f-forever because of her…_

 _H-he is dead BECAUSE OF HER!_

I turned around swung a ghaster blaster at her but she was gone she had ran away. I thought about my friend behind the door _she wasn't there yesterday she is always there when I come, did the human kill her too?_

I went to Grillby's and realized no one was there I ran around Snowdin no one was in the village. My home town everyone dead. My own brother dead. And my friend behind the door dead. What was there left to do? What was there left to care about? _REVENGE!_

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it even though I love Papyrus! :D And again I am planning to post the next chapter in a week or so expect that for the rest of the story! :D I plan only 5 chapters but we'll see what the future awaits! :D 3**


	3. Chapter 3

_She is going to kill everyone I swear. I'm going to see Undyne I have to tell her about Paps_. I went through waterfall and found Undyne's house I knocked. I was happy to see that someone was alive. "Hello Sans, wh-what happened you're covered in dust!" She started backing away

"I-It's Papyrus h-he.." My voice cracked I couldn't say it I could think it I realized I still had his scarf in my hand, I was a mess.

"Sans I need you to tell me exactly what happen come inside." I went inside she gave me some tea, I told her every little detail.

"Are you serious Papyrus is...is… oh my I can't believe this that poor kid!" I sat there staring at the ground to be honest I was going to cry but I didn't want too, I wanted revenge.

"What are we going to do!"

"I will kill that demon child she deserves it anyway, killing innocent monsters, what the hell, who does she think she is!"

"Really to be honest I think she is very powerful."

"Oh come on I'm Undyne the Undying!"

"Okay Undyne but fight at your own risk."

"Oh, come on Sans I'm the top of the Royal Guards!"

"Alright, Alright fine whatever but tell me exactly what happens after."

"Okay, talk to later!" So I went home got myself cleaned up and sat in Paps room and I cried. I didn't want to cry but it happened.

 _He's dead I'll never see him again. Look all his toys I mean these action figures I don't even know what they are I worship I could ask him. No more spaghetti. No more fun. No more hope. I don't care about getting out of the underground I want revenge. There is no reason in hell anyone has the right to kill innocent things. It's unfair… It's so unfair…_ I fell asleep crying wanting one thing and one thing only.

 _To see my brother, Papyrus, at least one final time tell him how much I care tell him I will see him soon. When I die and go to heaven with him we will have fun I promise._

When I awoke I went to Undyne's house. She wasn't there, DID THE SHE-DEMON KILL HER TOO! I ran around Waterfall for like an hour searching for anyone but no one was there. I panicked I ran around falling everywhere. There was no one absolutely no one. They are all dead.

 _The underground used to be happy and everyone was friendly but now everyone is dead. Gone forever. I won't see them again and we went be able to escape the underground. We had hope when she came then everyone started dyeing. I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WATCHED THIS HAPPEN I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING I'M SO STUPID!_ I was crying but I needed to know what to do next.

 _Where do I go? What am I supposed to do?_ I didn't know so I went home again. _I needed revenge! But how was I supposed to get revenge? I could meet the human somewhere and fight them. I don't care if my LOV goes up they don't deserve life._

 **A/N: This yet another chapter and I'm surprised to say there are no reviews so, I would really appreciate it if you let me know your thoughts about my story! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Where to meet the human? Somewhere in Hotland! But where ? I know, The Judgement Hall!_ So I rested up, because if Undyne couldn't beat the human I don't know if I could. Then I remembered why I wanted to kill the human, because she took everything I cared about away from me.I took probably the longest most relaxing nap ever, no one was there so it was silent and I was exhausted from crying so much.

When I woke up I was ready to battle. I walked slowly all the way to Hotland thinking about the human and why I wanted to kill her. When I finally got there I waited for her arrival..

It was only like a half an hour later when she arrived. I started saying something about level of violence but she attacked me unexpectedly. I dodged threw an attack the third attack she was dead. Then she came back and we continued,this is what happened every time but she got better and better every time. The phrase practice makes perfect is very true. I used Gaster blasters and I tried everything hoping she would go away. _Why was she so good at this?_ I asked myself two hours through the battle. _How much did my LOV and EXP go up?_ _Ugh… This is getting exhausting! When will she rage quit? She has too much determination._ That was it, I was thinking too much, I wasn't focused on the battle and she had finally hit me once.

"Are you happy now. Now the only one that is left is Asgore and maybe Flowey." I said with fear and anger running inside of me.

"Yes, I'm glad you're gone and, hmph sorry it had to be this way!" She said snottily.

"Why! Why did it have to be this way?!" I started screaming in anger as my soul broke and my vision got hazy.

"Because being a pacifist every time, well, that get boring, very quick!"

I was going to disagree and continue arguing but my vision got very bad I just saw a giant blur of color and then I felt pain and sickness. It felt like my insides were being torn apart along with my soul. Then the pain stopped and my vision came clear again. I was looking at Papyrus, the town people, Undyne, And everyone else! I jumped up and hugged Papyrus

"Are you okay, Paps?! Where are we?!" I yelled with excitement and confusion.

"Nyeh heh heh! The Great Papyrus is okay!"

"Good! Now where are we?" I looked around we were inside of a house but how?

A goat lady walked up to me and said "We are somewhere safe that is all I know but I believe we are all...umm...Dead."

"Oh… You sound familiar." I said trying to change the subject from being dead.

"You sound like the guy I talked to from behind the door down in the underground."

That is when I realized who she was and she was right."Well, nice to meet you in person my name is Sans."

"It surely is nice to meet you in person, I'm Toriel." She said with the sweetest smile.

I shook her hand, she invited me to sit for tea because, we had all the time in the world, to do whatever we wanted because, we were at our new home, and we would stay at our new home.

We were all happy, this place was like the surface, and there were new people there, Paps got a race car and the people taught him how to drive it. Toriel got to watch all the town kids and she was happy about that. Alphys and Undyne got together and they were happy together. Asgore showed up eventually and we were pretty much set free. We are just one big happy family, and we love it.

 **A/N: Ummmm... I am a terrible person... I am sorry for me not uploading, here is the final chapter I hope you enjoyed and followed my story. Again I am sorry for not uploading.. D:**


End file.
